StarBright
by The Good Girl
Summary: Over-cliched plot, hate to admit it. Basically: Zoe's a loser. Mush is hot. Spot and Zoe are friends. Hope is Spot's girl. Hope and Zoe are friends. Drama, romance, sex, drugs, drinking. All that good stuff. :)
1. Default Chapter

Star Bright by: Nina  
  
Chapter One  
  
Zoë Concepcion watched him sit there, laughing. Laughing like he always did on these nights. She would watch him for hours and hours, just sitting there laughing, smiling or casually grinning. Oh how she wished she could be the girl sitting next to him, with his arm firmly around her. But instead she was shunted off to the side of the stage playing the music on her piano for Medda at Irving Hall. Every Friday night Zoë would wait for the Manhattan Newsies to arrive and take their seats to enjoy the show. And every Friday night, Zoë would get shunted off to the side on the stage where she would play music for Medda. It was the same every night, really, Medda would sing and all the men at Irving Hall would hoot and holler and throw roses on the stage. But Friday was when the Newsies would come, and Zoë would get to see her Newsie. She knew his name, Mush. She had heard the other Newsies calling him, and she memorized where he sat. He had a different girl each Friday night. But Zoe didn't care. Her night would be made every time she saw him smile. The wonderful feeling that overcame her every Friday would soon be gone once he would wrap his arm around his girl. Zoe loved his curly brown hair, and his deep chocolate eyes. She never really got close enough to hear his voice though, and how she wish she could. But Zoe didn't have the courage to talk to him. Not with all those other loud Newsies around. Sometimes Medda would ask Zoe to run some errands. Zoe loved to run these errands, she loved to explore the city and visit her old home before her family died. Just thinking of her mother's smile brought tears to her eyes. She missed them dearly, and ever since that awful man her father owed money to came and killed her mother, father and baby sister Mary, Zoe would sneak to visit her old house. Zoe only just snuck away on that dreadful night, six years ago when she was ten. She had run and run until she thought she was going to collapse. About ten blocks away from her house, Medda picked her up in an alleyway and offered her a job and a place to live. When Medda found out that Zoe could play the piano, she was overjoyed. She gave Zoe one of the small rooms above the theatre, and for the past six years Zoe has played the piano every night for Medda's shows. And here she was. Playing once again on Friday night for all the Newsies. She peered out to the crowd, which she rarely did. She could see in the first first row, her Newsie, Mush. He, like all the other times, had his arm around a pretty girl and a smile on his face. He never once looked over to Zoe playing the piano. She didn't blame him. She wasn't much to look at. Her long, thick, curly, pitch black hair was currently down. Medda had lended Zoe a few clips with white flowers on the ends. Zoe had stuck them in her hair. They matched her pure white dress Medda had let her wear for tonight. It was sleeveless and showed Zoe's curves very nicely against her tan skin. Her blue-green eyes were currently scanning the audience as she played, "My Lovey Dovey Baby" for about the millionth time in her life. She didn't even have to look up at the music, she knew it by heart. Zoe was thrown back into reality however when Medda stopped singing and began talking. Zoe just sat there, wishing with all her might that she could be out in the center of the stage, singing her heart out. "We will now take any requests for songs to be played," Medda was saying. "Just come here and inform my pianist on what song." Then she left the stage to talk to some people. Zoe sighed. She usually liked taking requests from people, she made friends that way. But to her dismay, Mush never requested anything. She relaxed a little and looked out over the crowd again. Jack Kelly, the Newsie leader, was talking with Spot Conlon, the Brooklyn leader, and laughing about something. Zoe noticed Racetrack walking up to her and she grinned. Race and her had been friends since Zoe could remember, and it all started with him making a request. She smiled to him, as he approached her. He had a cigar dangling from his mouth, and his hands were in his pockets. She liked his company. Every Friday night him and Blink would come over and talk to her for a little while and make her laugh. Somehow, they had never brought Mush over. "Heya there doll face," Race said picking up her hand and kissing it. She blushed slightly, but recovered by the time Blink had kissed her hand too. "And how are you fella's on this lovely evening?" she asked smiling. She loved the little Italian. They had a brother/sister bond. She glanced over at Blink who was smiling too. Blink was like her older brother, always watching out for her. "Just wanted ta say hi ta our favorite lady, dat's all," Race was saying as he and Blink sat on either side of her. "Be a doll, wouldja an' play us here a song. One of yer good ones, dough (though)." He smiled at her, and she returned it. Zoe began flicking through her music book but was interrupted as someone came over and leaned an elbow on her piano. She looked up and her heart stopped beating. It was Mush, her Newsie. And he was alone. "Heya fellas," he said as he spitshook with Race and Blink. "Who's ya friend heah?" he asked as he looked Zoe up and down. She could feel herself turning red, but quickly looked away. "Dis here is da lovely Zoe," Race said and Blink smiled at her. "We go all da way back." Mush looked again at Zoe and said, "Well can ya play me a song?" Her heart dropped. Her face fell as she nodded and began skimming through her book again. Mush turned and kicked himself mentally. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and he didn't even talk to her. What was wrong with him? Mush, the ladies man, for the first time didn't say anything to a beautiful girl. He shrugged and walked over to his girl, who was eyeing Zoe jealously. Race glanced over at Zoe and noticed her mood change. Blink saw it too, and frowned. "Why dontcha just tell 'im, Zoe? Tell him how ya feel!" Blink said. Zoe's head snapped up and glared at him. "He doesn't even know me!" she snapped at him. "Besides, I don't feel anything for him." She watched his retreating back with a longing expression on her face. "Yea, sure ya don't," Race said before he got up, kissed her on the cheek, and him and Blink headed back to the Newsies. After another hour, Irving Hall died down and she was the only one left. She stood up and called out to Medda, "I'm gonna go get some fresh air." "Do be careful!" Medda answered from somewhere back stage. Zoe sighed. She only wanted fresh air. She quietly slipped through the door and entered the cold brisk night. Up the street she saw a gangle of Newsies, and grinned to herself. Maybe Mush would be there? She shook that idea out of her head. He has a girl. He's not interested in a stupid pianist. Zoe walked a few blocks dreaming of being a star. She wanted to have the courage to sing like Medda did. Zoe stopped daydreaming and looked over her shoulder. She could have sworn she had heard something. Shrugging, she kept on walking through the night. 


	2. yeah i forgot this disclaimer

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Newsies. I only own Zoe. Thankyou!!!  
  
A/n-plz plz plz review!! My first fanfic so go easy! 


	3. Chapter 2

She heard it again. This time she stopped walking. Zoe realized she was in a dark alleyway. She shivered slightly, realizing she was still in her sleeveless dress.  
  
"Heya sweetface!" someone called. Distinctly, Zoe whipped her ahead around and backed up against the wall. Now she was shaking uncontrollably. Where was she? Zoe had lost her bearings. What was going on? Then two men stepped out of the shadows. Oscar and Morris Delancey. She tried to scream, but instead let out a soft whimper. Tears formed in her big blue eyes, but she quickly swallowed hard. She wasn't going to give these men the satisfaction they wanted. No. Not just yet.  
  
"Wanna play wit me?" Morris asked. He moved over to her and pinned her arms above her head. She couldn't stop shaking. Now that he was so close, she could smell the whiskey on his breath. Zoe closed her eyes and prayed. She didn't want to get hurt, but she knew how this night was going to end.  
  
Oscar came forward and began to kiss her neck as Morris kept a tight grip on her arms. Now she was crying, and she couldn't stop.  
  
"Please!" she shrieked. "Stop! Help! Somebody!" She couldn't make eye contact with either of the Delancey brothers. The tears kept on flowing and she couldn't do anything about them. Just when she'd given up hope, and Oscar ripped the front of her dress, Zoe heard someone call out.  
  
"Leave her alone, Oscar!" the voice came from Spot Conlon. He came out of the shadows fingering his cane. Beside him was Jack Kelly, Race, Blink and- was it? Could it be? Mush! But Zoe didn't have time to celebrate. Blink and Spot came forward and punched Oscar hard in his mouth. He staggered backwards and fell. Spot punched him and kicked him until he wasn't moving any longer. Mush now advanced on Morris and punched him five times until he dropped Zoe. She fell to the ground, trying to cover herself with her tattered dress. She stopped crying- she didn't want them to see her like this. Not just now.  
  
After a few more blows from Mush, Blink and Race, and Morris was laying beside his brother unconcious. Race and Blink ran over to Zoe and knelt beside her. Mush, Jack and Spot followed them over, though, remained standing.  
  
"Zoe! You'se okay?" Race asked, his face full of concern. She nodded, unable to trust her own voice. She didn't want to break down in front of her saviors. After quickly re-buttoning her dress, Zoe stood up to face everyone. She wiped her tear stained face and smiled at them all.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered. She couldn't make eye contact with anyone, except Race and Blink. They stood on either side of her.  
  
"Well, this ain't how I'se usually introduce meself to such a fine lady like you'se self," the one called Spot said. "I'se Spot Conlon. Pleasure ta meetcha." He kissed her hand softly. She noticed his eyes were a piercing blue and she couldn't tear away from them. She grinned at him. Then Jack came forward.  
  
"I'se Jack Kelly," he said as he too, like Spot, kissed her hand. "You'se okay?" he asked. This time, Zoe found her voice.  
  
"Yeah," she barely whispered. "Just a little shaken up. You'se mind walkin me back ta Medda's? I don't think I wanna walk back by myself." She glanced over at Race, who nodded.  
  
"Do ya really t'ink we'd leave ya?" he asked grinning. "C'mon." They began to walk out of the alley way. Zoe was slightly hurt that Mush hadn't said anything to her. Maybe he figured she already knew him? Still, she would have died just to have him kiss her hand.  
  
"Heya, fella's," Jack said. "Der's pokah tanight!" All of the boys nodded. Then Mush spoke up.  
  
"I'll walk her da rest o' da way. Ain't too far. You'se go, I suck at it anyways." They all nodded and soon Mush and Zoe were all alone, walking down the street. Zoe's heart skipped a beat every time he looked at her. Finally he got enough courage to talk to her.  
  
"Zoe," he said. She wanted more than anything to fling her arms around his neck and kiss him, but thought better of it. "Ya play the piano beautifully. Almost as beautiful as ya." Was he blushing? Zoe sure was! Her face was very red, and she looked away from him.  
  
"Thanks," she said. "I've been playing it for over six years now. Ever since I was ten." Before she knew it, they had reached Medda's.  
  
"Well here ya are," Mush said looking at her for a moment. God, she was so beautiful. He had always seen her before ever since he was little, but he never got the courage to talk to her. But why? He was a ladies man, he was. Maybe it was because she was different. She had a glow about her he had never seen around anyone else before.  
  
Before she opened the door to the theater, Mush grabbed it. He brought it slowly to his lips and kissed it softly. She blushed furiously.  
  
"Ya know, ya cute when ya blush like dat," he whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. He leaned in. What was he doing? He didn't even know her. It was like gravity was pulling him towards her and he couldn't stop it. His lips gently brushed hers, but before he could deepen it she pulled away.  
  
"Goodnight Mush," she whispered, and kissed his cheek. She grinned at him and walked into the theater. He smiled to himself. She was different than anyone. A gentle breeze blew, and he walked home. 


	4. Next ChaPpiE!

The poker game was already in action when Mush got to the lodging house. By the looks of it, Race was once again winning. As soon as he entered, he was bombarded with the usual, "Heya Mush" or "How's it goin?." He walked over to the table set up in the middle of the bunkroom. Mush sat in an empty chair by Race. On the other side of Race was his girl, Mary, a pretty girl with red curls. Next to him was Spot who had his girl there too, Hope, standing beside him. She was shorter than him by a few inches and had long golden brown hair that was right above her waist. Jack was by himself next to Spot and Blink and Skittery were also sitting around the table.  
  
"Did she get home okay, Mush?" Race asked. His eyes were full of concern. "She got messed up pretty bad, dinche? (didn't she)"  
  
Mush nodded. "Ya, she's sumptin," he whispered. His eyes were wandering off into space and he kept thinking of her smile.  
  
"Wouldja look at dis fellas!" Jack laughed. "Mush fell for da goil!" Everyone laughed and Mush glared at him.  
  
"Whad about dat odda goil you'se was wit, Mush?" asked Hope, eyeing him suspiciously. Mush shrugged. He didn't really like Topaz, the girl he was with. He just was with her because she asked him to go with her. She wasn't Mush's girl.  
  
"I don't really like her," he said as the game started over and he looked at his pitiful hand. "'Sides, dat Zoe, she sumtin else." Blink laughed at this and Mush swiped his hat and threw it across the room.  
  
"Yea, well dont go messin wit her heart, ya here?" Race said looking at Mush. "She's betta den dat. Dontcha go floitin wit her den drop her in a second? She's been through a lot."  
  
"I ain't gonna do nuttin to hoit her!" Mush said defensively. "Fold." He said after he settled down.  
  
"Aight, aight!" Spot said happily, gathering his money from the center of the table. "Me and mah Nwsies have got ta be off. Gettin late anyways-awwe Hope, dontcha give me dat look!" He smirked at Hope and when she put on her pout, he stood up and kissed her long and sweet on the lips. Smiling, Hope gathered up Mary and said their good-bye's to everyone.  
  
"Cetcha latah, Jacky-boy," Spot said as his Newsies and him left the lodging house. After the Manhattan Newsies cleaned up the poker mess, Race and Blink approached Mush who was brushing his teeth in the washroom.  
  
"So," Blink said as he too, began brushing his teeth. "Didja kiss 'er?" he asked. This earned him a jab in the elbow from Race, but he too, looked interested.  
  
"If ya did," Race said who now began combing his hair, "Dontcha mess wit her heart!! Or her feelings!!" He ducked out of Mush's swing.  
  
"I already toldja boys. I ain't gonna hoit dat goil. I nevah even did anything to her. And who says I'm gonna have a chance wit her anyways? She's prolly taken." Mush finished brushing his teeth and was now laying down on his bed which was on top of Blink's.  
  
"Oh, she aint taken," Race said, unable to keep from smiling. Blink winked at him and started laughing too, just as Kloppman turned out the lights.  
  
Mush couldn't help but grin as he remembered her face, and the feeling he had got when his lips had brushed hers.  
  
***  
  
Zoe quickly slipped in Irving Hall's front doors. Medda wouldn't mind her coming in late, in fact, Medda barely said anything about Zoe's curfew. She couldn't help but smile as she climbed the back stairs up to her room. Ever since she was ten, Zoe would wait anxiously until the end of the week, when she could she Mush. When she could laugh and talk to Race and Blink. She loved them so much, they meant everything to her. And the same with Mush. If only he knew.  
  
It was a chilly night, and Zoe quickly changed into her silk slip. It was the only really nice thing she owned. Before her mother died, she had given Zoe this slip. It used to be her mother's and just now that she was starting to fill out and she became shapely was she able to fit snug into it. As Zoe remembered her mother, silent tears began to pour from her eyes as she remembered that dreadful night.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
"Go! Zoe quick! Take your baby sister and LEAVE! Hurry! Through the back door! Quick before they reach the kitchen!" Mrs. Concepcion screamed as she handed baby Mary to a frightened little ten year old Zoe.  
  
"But-but Mama! Where do I go? Please don't leave me!" Zoe shrieked through tears as she was handed the baby. She didn't want to have to be on her own. Not now! Not with those awful men! They had just killed her father only moments before, and were now advancing on her mother.  
  
"But, oh Mama!" Zoe screamed as she pointed towards the kitchen door. Five men in black swung the door open and the biggest man held a pistol out in front of him. He advanced on Mrs. Concepcion ever so slowly, perhaps to increase the horror.  
  
"This is for that good for nothing bastard who didn't pay us!" The man cried as he pulled the trigger. Zoe closed her eyes as she heard her mother fall to the ground beside her.  
  
She had to get out. She couldn't stay here with her baby sister Mary in danger with those men! But before she knew it, something hard met the side of her head and she blacked out.  
  
**End of Flash Back**  
  
Zoe cried herself to sleep that night. If only she would have listened to her mother and ran. Maybe she could have saved herself and her sister. But those men thought they killed Zoe, and left her there unconscious, not knowing she was still alive. But why did they have to take away the life of innocent little Mary?? It wasn't fair. She should be dead, not Mary.  
  
Zoe felt so guilty. She tried to shake the memory out of her head, but it was no use. Though she had Medda, and Race and Blink, and hopefully Jack, Spot and Mush, Zoe couldn't help but feel all alone in this awful, awful world. 


	5. here's the nExT oNe! the next chapter!

Zoe had trouble waking up the next morning. Her head was pounding and it felt like it weighed a ton. Slowly, she sat up in her bed and peered out of her tiny window. It was a beautiful day, and she couldn't help but smile. Clear blue skies, and a blazing sun. She could hear the faint shouts of the Newsboys. This made her smile even bigger.  
  
She quickly rummaged through her old bureau trying to find something decent to wear. Frowning, she pulled out a plain old work dress. It was a light blue and made the color in her eyes come out. She quickly changed into the dress, and attempted to tame her curls. It was no use, so she just let the down and put some clips in it to keep it out of her face. She tried grinning at herself, and thought it's not going to get any better than this.  
  
Medda was already in the theatre as Zoe headed down to the main hall. She was practicing a new act for tonight, and when she saw Zoe approach she called her over.  
  
"Come here," she said kindly. "I have a favor to ask you. Would you like to go down to the bakery this morning, and by me a loaf of bread?" She grinned at Zoe as she saw the girl's face light up.  
  
"Yes!" Zoe said happily as Medda handed her a nickel. ((A/n( is that how much??? Idk in this story it is.)) "I'll be back soon, Medda. I might like to take a nice walk in Central Park, if that's O.K. ?"  
  
"Sure honey." Medda went back to practicing as Zoe merrily skipped out of the theater.  
  
The cool wind played across Zoe face as she strolled down the street towards the bakery. For a few seconds she closed her eyes and wished she could fly away from the city. Somewhere where nobody could get hurt. Somewhere where there was rolling rivers, and fields of flowers. Somewhere..somewhere like heaven.  
  
Zoe was only a few blocks away from the bakery when someone called out her name.  
  
"Zoe! Hey, dis way!" she recognized the voice as Spot Conlon. She turned around and saw him walking her way with a stack of papers in one hand, and a young girl's hand in the other.  
  
She grinned as he came closer and finally stopped in front of her.  
  
"Heya Spot," she said as she spit-shook with him. She picked up how to spit-shake from Race and Blink a few years ago. "Who's da goil?"  
  
The girl Spot was with had long golden brown hair that made her look like a princess out of a fairy tale. She smiled at Zoe as she approached, and the two of them spit-shook.  
  
"Da name's Hope," she said as she smiled. "Where ya headed?"  
  
They began to walk down the street a bit further. "Just to the bakery."  
  
"Hey, I'll come witcha. Dat way we can getta know eachodda beda," said Hope as she kissed Spot good-bye and told him she would meet him in Tibby's for lunch.  
  
Zoe and Hope walked a further ways down. The bakery wasn't too much further.  
  
"So." Hope began. "Ya woik fa Medda? Ya I hoid it from Race last night. Seem's Mush really likes ya." This made Zoe look up with delight. She quickly regained herself before she answered.  
  
"I works for Medda for about six years," she explained. "Ya see me parents died in a horrible accident, so Medda was kind enough to pick me up. She's real nice, like me mother. What about you? What do ya do? Sell papes?"  
  
Hope looked up and smiled. "Me and Spot been tagedda fo` a few years. Ya see I knows him since I was liddle. Grew up near eachodda. Aftah are parents died, he said I could become a newsie wid him. I live der at da Lodgin House. I'm da only goil. But Spot, see he's a sweetie and he dont let no one mess wid me. But I could take care of me self, dontcha get me wrong heah!" She laughed as they entered the bakery.  
  
Zoe quickly purchased a loaf of bread and they headed back onto the streets, just walking around and enjoying the fresh air.  
  
"So." Hope said again. "Mush likes ya. I can tell." Zoe didn't know where that came from but she just smiled at her. "I can tell by da way he talks aboutcha. Ya like him too. I know dis. Why dontcha tell him how ya feel?"  
  
Zoe sighed. She wanted to tell him, she really did, but she couldn't. What if he didn't feel the same about her? It was all so confusing.  
  
"I dunno," she said. "When would I tell him anyway?"  
  
"Heah's ya chance sweets," she said as she saw Mush coming their way. "Hey, I was wonderin`. I don't get ta hang around girls dat much. Cept me Mary, but she's me cousin and she lives in Queens. Do ya wanna come back ta Brooklyn wit me tomarrow? Ya can spend da night! It'll be cool. I'll come by Medda's tamarrow around noon."  
  
"That be wonderful! I don't really get out much," she said. She could feel herself blushing as Mush came closer.  
  
"Well I'll see ya later," said Hope as she left Zoe. She said a quick hello to Mush before disappearing into the busy streets. Now Mush was right next to Zoe.  
  
"Heya Zoe," he said as Zoe smiled at him. "Watcha up ta?"  
  
"Just went ta the bakery," she said and could feel herself going red. Of all the times she blushed, why now???  
  
"Wanna sell wit me? I could sure use da company," he said. Zoe's heart felt a thousand pounds lighter.  
  
"Sure," she was so happy. "But first lemme drop dis bread off at Medda's." Mush agreed to walk her to Medda's and he waited outside for her.  
  
"Medda," Zoe said to her as she handed her the bread. "I'm goin` out for a while. K?"  
  
"Sure," Medda said, with a slight smile. "Don't worry about playing tonight. Susanna can fill in."  
  
Zoe smiled at Medda as she went back outside to see Mush.  
  
"So where's do ya sell?" she asked as Mush led her down a few busy streets. They said hi to a few Newsies on their way.  
  
"Bottle Alley," he said as he looked over at Zoe. "It's where I'se always sell." He grinned at Zoe's smile, and wanted more than anything to grab her and kiss her, but held himself back.  
  
She nodded and they walked towards Bottle Alley.  
  
"So, how'se ya become a newsie anyways Mush, if ya don't mind me asking," she wanted to break the God-awful silence.  
  
"Me mudda died," he said as he situated himself on the corner and waited until he saw some people pass by. "Me fadda, never knew 'im. So'se I runnin one day from da bulls cuz I stole some food, and Jack saw me. I was about eight, and jack musta been like twelve. He helped me out, he did."  
  
She smiled as three folks bought newspapers from him.  
  
"What aboutcha self?" he asked as he smiled and said thanks to a young couple who purchased two papes.  
  
Zoe told him the same story she told Hope. She liked talking to Mush. He would stare into her eyes the whole time she talked. She was never the center of attention before, and Mush made her feel as if it was only him and her on the streets.  
  
"Well dats me last pape," he said happily. "Ya wanna go ta Central Park before lunch? It's real perdy around dis time." Was he blushing? No! Zoe nodded and let him lead her to the park. They sat down on a bench and talked casually for a few moments.  
  
Mush looked over at her and stared into her beautiful eyes. He had to tell her how he felt, before it was too late!  
  
"Zoe," he began. "I'se was wonderin," he stopped. Her eyes had put him in a trance. She leaned closer and closer into him as he did the same. Again that feeling of gravity pulling them was there, but this time Zoe wasn't going to pull away.  
  
Mush's lips gently brushed hers, but this time, he deepened the kiss. Her arms found their way around his neck, and she gently pulled him closer to her. His strong arms held her waist. The kissed like that for a few moments and pulled away. Zoe's lips were on fire. She had never been kissed like that before. Electricity was zipping through her body and she couldn't help but smile. He smiled back at her and then finally, when he found his voice, he spoke.  
  
"Wouldja be me goil, Zoe?" he asked. She smiled and pulled him in for another kiss that was long and sweet.  
  
"Coise, Mush, coise," she whispered as he deepened the kiss once again. He couldn't stop smiling. After a few minutes of just enjoying one anothers presence, Mush broke the silence.  
  
"Let's go ta Tibby's for lunch," he said and he helped her up as they walked towards Tibby's. "My treat." He winked at her as the entered Tibby's to various "hello's" and "How are ya's". As soon as Race and Blink spotted the two of them walking in, they grinned to each other.  
  
"He kissed her," Blink said. Race didn't have to hear it he knew, and as of that time, they all knew that Mush and Zoe were a couple. A couple that they knew would stand tough and tall through everything. He smiled to himself as he motioned for them to come over.  
  
***  
  
A/n( this story is not over!! Hehe I still wanna post more chapters!!! Whats a story w/out some bad guys?? Hehehehmwhahaha lol.anyways stay tuned 4 the other chapters coming soon!! 


	6. Chapter 5: Brooklyn's Goodnight

A/n ~ DiScLAiMer .. nope I dont own any of the newsies..*sighs* I wish I could own Mush, but ya know.. I own Zoe, Hope and Mary!!! I m not making any money from this so lets not sue me, ey?  
  
A*n : thanx so much 4 the reviews!! Haha I 3 them they r really motivating n helPful .. ok now on w/ chapter 5  
  
Chapter 5 : Brooklyn Nights.  
  
Zoe had a hard time waking up the next morning. It wasn't such a beautiful day, and the previous night she had spent most of her time at the Lodging House enjoying a magnificent game of poker, which resulted in Race being two dollars richer, and poor Blink losing a nickel.  
  
Zoe groaned as she scrambled out of bed and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. Quickly she rummaged through her dresser for a decent dress. She let out a sigh of exasperation as she settled for a dull gray work dress. After dressing hastily, she wobbled over to her washroom. Looking in the mirror she wanted to punch the glass. Her black curls were in a tangled mess. After trying to tame them she settled for pulling them back into a pale pink ribbon. With painful tears in her eyes (combing hair is no easy business), she suddenly stopped in her tracks towards the door. Tonight she was supposed to spend in Brooklyn with Hope. Zoe grunted as she headed down towards the theater where Medda was already practicing a new act.  
  
"Uh," she started nervously. She had already missed work the previous night, and didn't want Medda to think she was sneaking out. "Medda, I don't think I'm gonna be able ta woik ta night. Ya see, Hope, dis real nice Brooklyn newsie, and not ta mention Spot's goil, well she invited me ta spend tha night there. Can Susanna fill in foah me again?" Zoe closed her eyes tightly before Medda answered.  
  
"I suppose," Medda started. Zoe snapped her eyes open to see the pretty older red haired woman. "Be careful though Zoe. And I expect you at work tomarrow night! Alright?"  
  
Zoe nodded and turned for the door, rolling her eyes. Sometimes Medda got on her last nerve.  
  
"I'm goin out," she mumbled blankly and before Medda could question her, she slammed the door on her way out.  
  
Crisp wind whipped her hair as she walked down the busy streets. It was early still, but Zoe could hear the faint cries of the Manhattan Newsboys.' She sighed. Where was she going? She had no idea. She just needed to get away from the theater for awhile. She lived there all her life, and sometimes she just needed a break. A smile crept upon her lips as she remembered that she was Mush's girl. She was very happy indeed! The love of her short life, was now hers. It had been almost a full twenty-four hours, and she wanted to see him. But she held herself back and made sure she didn't walk right into Bottle Alley.  
  
Don't get the wrong impression, Zoe was very much in love. But she didn't want to be one of those girls who was constantly pestering their loved one. Mush needed his space, and she was going to give it to him.  
  
She wandered aimlessly down the Manhattan streets for about twenty minutes when she decided to head to Central Park. It wasn't the prettiest day, but she could use some time just to sit and think.  
  
After about another ten minutes of walking, she finally reached the beautiful park, and sat down on the bench where Mush and her had had their first kiss. She was aiming on just being alone and thinking, when her session was cut short by a call coming towards her.  
  
"Zoe-hey! Hey Zoe ovah heah!"  
  
Zoe whipped her head around and snapped her eyes open. She was just about to snap at whoever interrupted her lovely session, when she saw who the speaker was. A grin formed on her lips when she saw it was Hope.  
  
"Hi," Zoe said. She was hoping Hope was going to invite her back to Brooklyn early. She didn't want to go back to Medda anytime soon.  
  
Hope sat down next to Zoe and smiled at her.  
  
"You'se still spendin dah day wit me?" she asked. Zoe nodded. "Good! Well I'se was t`inkin dat we'se head tah Tibby's now, just foah lunch wit dah newsies den we'se head tah Brooklyn!"  
  
Zoe quickly nodded in agreement and they both made their way to Tibby's.  
  
"So how's ya day goin?" Zoe asked as they were just about to enter.  
  
"Tell yah bout it latah. Brooklyn's a decent walk so I'se figah keep dat story foah latah," Hope muttered under her breath as they entered the restaurant.  
  
It was early still, so the place wasn't very much packed. A few newsies were there-including familiar faces. Race, Blink, Jack, Spot and Mush were all sitting in a booth by the window. When they saw Zoe and Hope, they smiled and waved for them to come over.  
  
When they reached the table, Mush stood up and gave Zoe a kiss on her cheek. Smiling slightly, she sat down next to him and the other newsies. Spot put his arm around Hope.  
  
"Whatcha two up tah?" asked Race.  
  
"Well," started Hope. "I'se tinkin dat I'se gonna take Zoe back ta Brooklyn wit me tanight. I ain't neva spend time wit oddah goils. Mary lives in Queens, so dats difficult, and bein dat I'se da only goil newsie, I figure I need some compahny." She caught Zoe's eye and smiled at her.  
  
"Sounds like fun," Blink said as he ordered his food from a waitress. "But Brooklyn ain't no tea pawty. Be'se cahful Zoe."  
  
Zoe hoped no one would say that. She knew it was coming, the pre- talk. And she hated it!  
  
"Zoe," Mush started. "Brooklyn's dangerous. Blink's right. Be cahful."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Mush I'se know! I live on me on fah about I dunno, what? Six yeahs, and I aint dead am I?" Mush reddened a little bit but still looked concerned.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "I'se know, I'se know. I'se just worried." He gently took her hand in his. Zoe smiled and blushed when Race, Jack and Blink started to snicker.  
  
"Well!" Hope said standing up. "If dats settle, I wanna take Zoe back wit me ta Brooklyn now! We'se gonna go and den I'm tirahd so'se I wanna hit da sack oily. (early. Not "oily"!) k? Any objections ya bummahs?" Hope finished this last part jokingly.  
  
"Not wid meh," Spot said and just before Hope stood up, she grabbed her and kissed her neck while she tried not to smile.  
  
"Stop!" she shrieked helplessly, but eventually Spot stopped, and after saying good-bye, they were soon nearing the Brooklyn bridge.  
  
"So tell me aboutcha day!" Zoe said as her and Hope walked over the bridge.  
  
"Well," Hope began. "I'se was sellin papes like usual, right? And guess wut! Dis real bitch came up to me. I mean she was like dah real bitchy type. Bright blonde hair wit dah blue eyes, dressed real hoity toity and says tah me, are ya ready foah dis, 'Excuse me! I want a paper! Hurry now before anyone sees me talking to you! You street rat!' I was so blown away I didn't react. I just gave ha her pape and she left. I was so surprised. It was awful!" Hope laughed at the end of her story, and Zoe shook her head, a smirk on her face.  
  
"Ya shoulda soaked 'er!" Zoe said. She couldn't believe the nerve of people sometimes. It was totally ridiculous.  
  
"Well," Hope began as she suddenly stopped. "We'se heah! Home sweet home! Now I gots tah warn ya! Alroight, me boys dey's arent da most gentlman! So be'se cahful. I'll straiten dem out dough. You'se dont gots tah be scerred."  
  
A little nervously, Zoe nodded. Hope and her entered the Lodging House and headed upstairs. They walked right past the front desk, and Zoe saw no one was in it. Shrugging, she followed Hope into the bunkroom.  
  
There was a lot of noise, but that all stopped once they entered. Zoe peered around Hope nervously. All the boy's were staring at them.  
  
"Heya fellahs!" Hope said happily. "Dis heahs' me friend, Zoe Concepcion. Treat 'er well! Dontcha try nuttin tahnight eider. She spendin' tahnight heah. Aight?"  
  
There were few murmered agreements. Zoe had to admit, Brooklyn newsies weren't too hard on the eyes. Though they were a lot bigger then Manhattan's, they were still not too bad looking. One, a brown haired boy with a kind face approached them.  
  
"Heya Snickers!" Hope said happily as she patted the boy on the back. "How's it rollin foah me best friend?"  
  
Snickers smiled warmly at Zoe. "Not too bad." Was his response.  
  
"I'se just comin heah ta tell you'se dat she can have me bunk since it's right above you'se. I'se sleep in da odda bunk dat is next tah Blaze's. Sound good?" He smiled again. Zoe couldn't help but smile too.  
  
"T`anx!" Hope said happily as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Yeah," Zoe said. "Thankyou!" She smiled at him happily.  
  
That night, Zoe lay in her bunk above Hope's. She was so happy. She couldn't help but smile in the dark. She had a new friend-a bestfriend! She had a boyfriend! A wonderful boyfriend. And now she had everything she ever wanted-happiness. She finally felt at rest. That night, she slept very soundly in her bunk.  
  
*** 


	7. And so the trouble begins

A:n -- hey yall n thanx sO much 4 the ReviewS! They mOtivate me .n. help mE!! Thank you ! ( ok .. so let me get started..i dOnt usually like 2 update I have about a zillion Ideas but im too lazy to type them up!!! CURSE LAZINESS!!  
  
Disclaimer- I dont own any of the newsies!! *ahem* if only if only I could have mush but ya kno how these things go.c'mon now anyways I only own zoe,hope,mary, n the plot n any other of the friggin characters.! Ok here we go...  
  
Chapter 6: * And now the trouble begins..  
  
It had been almost a full year since that night at Brooklyn. Mush and Zoe were still together, and very much in love. She wouldn't have passed up anything for her life right now. It was so perfect-or so it seemed.  
  
"Hurry! Zoe, let's go!" cried the faint calls of Mush from the hallway. He was taking Zoe out for her birthday, but she refused to come out of the tiny apartment until she looked "presentable."  
  
"Oh I'm hurryin, stop yer bawlin!" She snapped back. Quickly, she looked in the mirror and groaned. Her hair was still as wild as ever, and now stuck out all over the place. After many attempts to slick her curls, she finally stuck some pretty flower clips in her massive waves and nodded her head. Guess it must do, she thought.  
  
"Ok!" she screamed as she opened the door, and Mush fell just as he was about to pound his fist once again. Zoe grinned down at him as she helped him up. He brushed himself off, then smiled as he looked her up and down.  
  
"My, my," he whispered as he ran his finger across her cheek. "Don't we look lovely tahday." Zoe couldn't help but blush, but she playfully swatted his hand away.  
  
"So tell me Mush," she said as they began to walk hand and hand out of the building and down the busy streets of Manhattan. "Where are we headed?" She put her head on his shoulder and he slid his arm around her waist.  
  
"I ain't tell you'se!" he said happily and winked at her. She frowned but shrugged all the same. "This way!" He called.  
  
They walked down the crowded streets as a gentle summer breeze played across the young lover's faces. It was such a wonderful evening, perfect for her birthday.  
  
After several minutes of walking, Mush finally came to a halt outside tall iron gates. The sign hanging outside read, "Rose Garden." Puzzled, Zoe looked up at Mush. What was he getting at?  
  
"C'mere," he said, gently pushing her into the garden. He covered her eyes as he lead her inside a small wooden building that stood deserted amongst the many fields of flowing flowers. (Alliteration baby!)  
  
Zoe impatiently snapped her eyes open. She gasped as she saw what lie in front of her. Mush had led her straight into a small room, with white walls. The ground had all been sprinkled with rose petals and smelled sweetly of lavender. A fireplace stood in the center, but was unlit, being that it was summer. Candles were lit all around. Tears welled up in Zoe's eyes.  
  
"Oh Mush," she whispered, barely able to control her voice mixing with so many emotions. "How on Earth did you do this?" She looked at him.  
  
"Got me ways," he said back, then leaned in and kissed Zoe softly on her lips. Just as he slipped his arms around her waist, one fact registered in her mind: She knew she wanted Mush physically more than mentally and emotionally. Looking up in his eyes, it seemed he wanted the same. She leaned in and this time, kissed him hard on his lips.  
  
Her arms curled around his neck and she pulled him closer to her. Gently, Mush picked her up, never breaking the kiss the two shared. He slowly made his way over to the bed, lying Zoe down onto its comfortable surface, beginning to venture his kiss down her neck. Zoe could feel him lay on top of her, and his very touch sent shivers down his spine. Looking up only once into her eyes for permission, he got the satisfaction he needed. Slowly, he began to unbutton her dress, still kissing her neck.  
  
To Zoe's surprise, she moaned, letting Mush know she was enjoying it just as much as him. The last thing she remembered was Mush taking off his shirt, and the rest was a blissful blur.  
  
***  
  
It was hard waking up the next morning. Everything from the previous night was fuzzy. Zoe rolled over and found herself looking into the dark brown eyes of Mush.  
  
"Moinin," he said as he kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Morning," she replied laying her head on his chest. "Thank you for everything Mush."  
  
He smiled at her. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you," she replied.  
  
***  
  
Tibby's was crowded every Friday afternoon. It was several weeks after Zoe and Mush had given themselves to each other, and everyone noticed a definite change in them. They were hardly ever apart, and when they were together, they never stopped smiling at one another. To just be in the same room as them, you couldn't help but feel good.  
  
"So," Race said to the happy couple as he joined them at a booth with Spot, Hope, Mary, Blink and Jack. "Whathca all doin' tahnight?"  
  
"Medda's gots a show!" Blink said smiling. "Zoe yah playin?"  
  
Zoe looked up at Blink and shrugged. "Don't gots a choice, now do I?" She really didn't want to play, but that was the only way she could live.  
  
"Guess ya don't!" Spot said.  
  
"Hey.hey fellahs!" Jack suddenly stood up and was looking outside Tibby's front window. "Wouldja look at dat?!" Everyone now stood up, curious as to what ol' Jacky-boy was so excited about.  
  
Zoe rolled her eyes as she saw a young blonde woman waltz right into the restaurant. She looked out of place in her newly pressed clothes.  
  
"Hey!" Hope said to Zoe as she elbowed her in the side. "Dats dat bitch I toldja about a while ago! Membah?" Zoe nodded.  
  
Blink walked right up to the young girl, blushing furiously. He was closely followed by Race, Jack, Spot, and Mush. Zoe and Hope just glared at the girl.  
  
"'Cuse me sweet face," Blink said. "Can I help ya out?"  
  
"Yah," Race started. "Watcha need beautiful?"  
  
"Anyting at all?" Now even Jack was smitten for her! Zoe kept watching Mush to see if he would say anything. She almost screamed when he opened his mouth and said,  
  
"Yeah dollface." Spot even nodded too! Hope and Zoe marched right up to their men.  
  
"I'll help ya honey," Zoe said cockily. "Right out da door!" She went to push the girl out, when all the boys seized her.  
  
Hope calmed her down, before listening to what the blonde had to say.  
  
"Sorry I caused so much trouble!" Tears began to well up in her eyes as she began to sob. Zoe couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Oh please!" she shrieked.  
  
"Hey!" Mush said angrily as he took hold of Zoe's arm which was dangerously close to colliding with the side of the girls face. "Leave Dolly alone! She aint done nuttin tah ya!"  
  
Zoe was almost paralyzed. Mush was hurting her, not just emotionally but physically. His grip on her arm began to get tighter and tighter. This time, tears filled Zoe's eyes.  
  
"Mush," she whispered now crying hard as Mush's grip got extremely tight. "Your.hurting.me!" she sobbed.  
  
Mush looked into her eyes and immediately let go. He hadn't meant to hurt her. What had got into him?  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled as she saw the hurt in Zoe's eyes. "Zoe I didn't mean tah hoit ya." Zoe just looked down at the floor and hid behind Hope.  
  
"Watch it Mush!" Hope angrily shouted at him. "Howdja know her name?"  
  
Jack and Race spoke at once. "She told us!"  
  
"Oh." Hope now looked daggers at Spot, as if daring him to stick up for Dolly.  
  
"Well, I best be going. Nice, erm, meeting you!" She briskly walked out the door. Blink turned angrily towards Zoe.  
  
"What was dat foah?" Zoe recoiled. She had never seen Blink mad, and she didn't like it. "I coulda asked 'er out! Yah scared 'er off!"  
  
Zoe stared down at the floor. "She aint dat great anyways!" she mumbled.  
  
Mush was angry now. He didn't know why, but he was.  
  
"Hey!" he suddenly found himself yelling at Zoe. He didn't like the way it sounded, but a little devil told him to keep going. "She's gorgeous, and dats moah den I can say foah you'se." Immediately he knew he had gone too far.  
  
Here was the girl he loved, the girl he had made love too. Why was he being so mean? He didn't like it. She just stared at him. Everyone did. They were all shocked. He saw the hurt spread in Zoe's eyes, and it broke his heart. It felt that his own heart was being ripped out of his chest and stomped on.  
  
Zoe closed her eyes for a moment and nodded her head. When she opened them, Mush never forget the hurt look she wore. He wanted to grab her and kiss her, but the way she had nodded her head held him back.  
  
Staring straight into his eyes, she nodded again. Then, very surprisingly, she smiled.  
  
"Thanks," she said her voice so blank Mush wasn't sure if it was real. "Thank you for being another reminder in this awful world of what I do not have, and what I am not." Then, with one last look at Mush, tears welled up in her eyes and she walked out of Tibby's. With every step she took, it felt that her heart was breaking into more and more pieces. The man she loved had betrayed her.  
  
She wanted to die.  
  
She heard Mush call for her, but kept walking. She didn't even realize she had reached her apartment. Suddenly, she broke down crying on her bed.  
  
He hadn't even come after her. No one had. 


End file.
